Guardians of the Stars SYOC
by TheHungerGames19
Summary: A few years before The Loric Garde that we know of fought the Mogadorians, 10 other Children went to earth. They, along with their Cepan's, went to Earth to discover new technology and explore the planet. The Mogadorians followed them to the planet and want to hunt them down. Submit Your Own Garde/ Character. I don't know how well this story will do XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! For those of you who don't know what the I Am Number Four Series is, here is A quick summary...**

 _ **The Planet of Lorien is a prosperous, peaceful, and lush planet. But when their enemies, the Mogadorians, invade the planet to take over, almost everyone is killed. However, a handful of children escaped, known as Garde. The Garde, which are all young at the time of the invasion, all develop different superpowers known as legacies as they grow. These Legacies can range anywhere from Invisibility to Weather Control to Telekinesis. When they arrive on Earth, the Mogadorians next target planet, they struggle to blend in. The Mogadorians arrive as well, and hunt down the children. If they find them, they kill them. However, All of the Children are assigned a number. The Mogadorians MUST kill the children in order, starting with Number One.**_

 _ **To protect themselves, they practice with their superpowers, along with their Cepans. Cepan's are mentor figures to the Garde Children. Eventually, the Garde and Cepan will band together and fight off the Mogadorians. But there is a problem. The Mogadorians have millions of soldiers and monsters to fight and have already sent a large number of soldiers and beasts to hunt down the Garde.**_

 _ **In this story, it takes place before the normal story. You could think of it as a prequel.**_

 _ **In my story, 10 Garde and 10 Cepan travel to earth to explore the planet. The Mogadorians are hot on their trail and will do anything to destroy them.**_

 **Ok, so thats alot of info. For my story, you can submit your own Garde. If you submit a Garde, you must submit a Cepan along with them.**

 **If you have any questions, PM me.**

 **TO SUBMIT A CHARACTER, FILL OUT THIS FORM: (Be descriptive, its a very small form!)**

 **Name:**

 **Current Age:**

 **Number (1-10):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **History (Where do they currently live, have they ever encountered Mogadorians?):**

 **Cepan's (Mentor) Name:**

 **Cepan's Personality and Appearance:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Number One: Vienna Mya Taylor (Female) 15 Years Old**

 **Number Two: Calypso Daniels (Female) 14 Years Old**

 **Number Three: Ophelia Maraschino (Female) 17 Years Old**

 **Number Four: Avery Lux Winters (Female) 15 Years Old**

 **Number Five: Judith Flare (Female) 16 Years Old**

 **Number Six: Ignacio "Igni" Ramirez (Male) 16 Years Old**

 **Number Seven: Meredith Jackson (Female) 17 Years Old**

 **Number Eight: Lucas "Luke" Miles (Male) 17 Years Old**

 **Number Nine: Quincy Abeyie (Male) 18 Years Old**

 **Number Ten: Warren Monger (Male) 17 Years Old**


	2. Judith Flare, Number Five Introduction

Judith ran down the halls of the Museum of Time and History. Mogadorian scouts where right on her trail.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but the scouts would come from every direction. People just watched in confusion or ran in fear when they saw 16 Year Old Judith running through the hallways.

 _Focus. Focus!_ She thought to herself. Judith had Enhancement and Telekinesis just like all of the other members of the Garde, but she also had 2 other legacies. One of them was Earth Manipulation, which she developed about a week ago. The earthquakes where small and didn't last long since she really hasn't trained with it yet.

But just a few minutes ago, she had got the legacy of Teleportation. Currently, she was trying to push away the fear in her mind and teleport to the "Medieval Times" section of the museum, where her Cepan was.

Suddenly, Judith bumped into a Mogadorian Soldier who towered over her. He had a glowing sword and brought it right above his head.

He swung it into Judith's skull, but it bounced back into the soldier, killing him. _The Loric Charm._ Judith thought to herself. _It's real._

Judith snapped out of her thoughts and began to focus. After a couple seconds of delay, she found herself standing in the Medieval Section of the Musuem.

Her Cepan, Anna, was currently running toward Judith from a group of krauls. Judith began to run away with her Anna, when they found a dead end.

Judith used her Earth Manipulation on the Krauls, but her lack of training only killed a few of them. They continued to scurry across the corridor to their meal.

On Anna's left side, a fake knight stood there, holding a morning star. Anna ripped it from it's clutches and began to swing the mace-like weapon into krauls, destroying them. Meanwhile, Judith used her Telekinesis to fling the krauls back into walls.

Suddenly, Anna screamed in pain, echoing through the halls. Judith turned to see a kraul biting at her leg. Anna fell to the floor as more krauls jumped onto her back. Judith picked the morning star up from the ground and swung it into the remaing krauls. Eventually, everything in the hallway was dead, besides Anna and Judith.

But Anna was bleeding out fast. Judith ran to her side, and Anna whispered to Judith between breaths. "Judith...Your an amazing girl...I just want you to know that...Now I won't be here to see you beat the Mogadorians...but I know you will...Your so powerful...I know you can do it..." Anna finished.

A tear went down Judith's cheek. Her best friend/ Cepan was dying, and there is nothing that she could do about it. "Also." Anna began. "Your chest...it's back home in the closet...Go get it... Run away... Find the other Garde..." Anna's eyes fluttered shut. More tears began to flow down her face. After a few minutes of sitting there, Judith slung her Cepan's corpse over her shoulder and picked up the bloody morning star.

She exited the museum and walked to their home. When she got home, she carefully set Anna's corpse in the backyard, grabbed a shovel, and buried her.

Judith then walked into the house, opened the closet, and grabbed her chest. It broker her heart that she could now open it by herself since Anna was dead.

After Opening it, Judith put the morning star from the museum inside and closed it. She walked into Anna's room and took a necklace from the jewlerly box. It was Anna's favorite; so Judith put it around her neck and marched out of the house. She heard the sound of a owl and it landed right in front of her. At first, Judith didn't think twice about it; the sky was dark, signaling night. But when it changed from and owl to a deer, Judith stepped back.

The shape-shifting sparked her memory. She remembered Anna telling her about animals on their old planet, Lorien. _Chimaera or_ _something like that._ Judith thought to herself.

"I will call you...Lucian." Judith decided.

With her chest in hand and Lucian by her side, she walked away from the house, trying to push Anna's death out of her mind.

Judith was determined to find the others.

 **Thats our first Intro to a Garde member! Number Five, Judith Flare.**

 **Judith was submitted by... Me!**

 **Yup, Judith was my character. I hope you like her.**

 **Sorry if it was a bit short, I just wanted to update.**

 **I have a random number generator, and it landed on... Meredith Jackson (Number Seven)**

 **SO her intro will be next chapter!**

 **Here are some questions if you wan't to review.**

 **1) Do you like Judith?**

 **2) How do you feel about Her Cepan's (Anna) death in the museum?**

 **Also, I've decided to get rid of this story being a prequel, and it is instead just going to be the 10 children escaping from Lorien just like the normal books. It's just new characters for this fanfiction.**

 **Hopefully this isn't a innconvience.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-THG19**


	3. Update

**Sorry that it has been awhile. I have been super busy with school, and next week I have testing. I promise that I wont give up this story, so expect the next chapter up soon.**

 **Sorry for any inconvience.**


End file.
